


The Lazy Way To Warm

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Make Happy [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Stu should really be at work right now. Then there's Murdoc.





	

Stuart gets up earlier.

It doesn't help that Murdoc clings to him during his sleep and has developed into a light sleeper. "You're too damn loud,"Murdoc would say and roll over before he eventually declares he cannot sleep anymore and is grumpy till late afternoon. So Stuart is grateful that Murdoc has rolled onto his stomach during the night. This morning would go smoothly.

He slips out of bed perfectly, goes straight for the drawers. Curses to himself when the drawer rolls out so loudly and can hear Murdoc shuffle behind him. A moment of nothing, then Stuart pulls out a shirt and jeans. He makes his way to the bathroom to the bed's right. Closes the door behind him so it wouldn't make a sound. Rinses himself, brushes his teeth and quickly dries himself off before donning his clothes. He peeks out of the door, sees a lump in the bed he assumes is Murdoc and goes for the door. 

Fantastic. Stuart's got time to make a sandwich and he's relaxed, thinks maybe he'll even be early today. He's swallowing his sandwich and doesn't hear the shuffling coming from the living room. And when he gets up, out the door and reaching for the exit, he only realized Murdoc's behind him when his hand is hovering over the knob.  

Stuart stops, turns and sees Murdoc. On the sofa. With his hand gripping his dick. No shirt. No pants. Naked. 

Murdoc seems to have noticed Stuart, too, and nonchalantly says "Oh, you're still here."

 _You_ , Stuart wants to say, _you were in bed just a second ago. There is no way- I didn't hear you. How. Do you do this when I'm not here? Oh, my God._

"Do you wanna stay and watch?"

Stuart blinks. His stomach flips and there's something resting at the bottom of his lungs. His angry manager isn't exactly what he wants to see right now. Murdoc, though.

He drops his hand.

"What do I do?"

Murdoc smirks, his hand jerks, and Stuart doesn't look right at it just yet. Stuart steps over, about to sit next to Murdoc on the sofa when Murdoc shakes his head. "No, watch." 

Stuart stands still, feels like he's hovering over Murdoc like some vulture. His eyes go straight for Murdoc's hands, now both jerking his dick. 

Stuart watches for a while, listens to Murdoc's breathing and grunting and sees how he slowly sinks into the sofa as he's rubbing his head and cupping his balls and shit, what is Murdoc even thinking about. "Does it turn you on?"Murdoc says, eventually. A heat rises to Stuart's face and he realizes that his mouth is dry. "Yeah, a little," Stuart answers honestly. Murdoc doesn't respond, looks up at Stuart. "Do you like looking at my cock?" 

Stuart shifts, his head hanging to the side. "Yeah," he confirms. It's comfortable now, somehow. That is until Murdoc asks "does it gross you out?" Stuart blinks, shakes his head weakly. "Wha? No, I think it's normal. I mean everyone does it-"-do you think I'm pathetic? And disgusting?" Murdoc's eyes are dark and oh, okay. It's one of those things. Stuart has seen this once or twice before, somewhere in a porno, and Paula has told him of guys she's dated who are into this sort of thing. Stuart considers for a moment before saying a small "yes." He can experiment.

"You do?" Murdoc says, surprised. "Why?" 

Stuart plainly stares at Murdoc's dick. "Because I'm not standing two meters away from you and all you can do is jerk off. It's pathetic." It's not true, something reminds Stuart at the back of his head, but Murdoc seemed to like it, a hitch in his breath, so it should be okay. He's doing this right.

"If you got a big cock you gotta use it on a babe, right?"

"It's not that big," says Stuart, and Murdoc's head falls back. "Do you like me watching you?" Murdoc nods, jerking faster. "I do. I like it a lot." Stuart moves forward, pulls his shirt up. "What do you like about it-"-keep it on,"Murdoc says under his breath, looking up at Stuart, his pupils huge. 

Stuart stays where he is, tries to think of something. Anything. Then he remembers. "I need money."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm running low and if I have to watch you sadly jerk your tiny dick at least give me some money." That's it. Murdoc's flushed, his focus on his dick smeared in pre-cum. "I have a box, under the TV." Stuart knew it, easily turns and finds it. He takes a handful when Murdoc asks "can you step on me?"

Stuart turns to Murdoc and he squints at him. "No. I wouldn't step on trash like you."

Then Murdoc cums. Stuart is caught off guard. That was fast. Murdoc's chest rises and falls and he looks at his own hand, a grin forming on his face. "Wanna shake it?"

Stuart stifles a laugh. "No, I-I gotta," he shifts uneasily, "I gotta go." What's he meant to do? Oh shit, is he doing this wrong?

Murdoc sniffs. "Yeah, yeah, go on, kid."

Stuart takes one glance at Murdoc, then leaves.

 

* * *

 

He realizes he's got a half hard-on on the train. It'll go away.

* * *

 

 

Stuart's having a smoke break with Mike when his phone beeps. He pulls it out of his pocket, wedges his cigarette between his lips. The text reads  _You're gonna make it up to me - M_. Stuart first starts with  _k_ but then deletes that and instead types  _I'm gonna bugger you raw._

Stuart doesn't notice that Mike was looking over his shoulder and doesn't see his coworker's slack jaw when he puts the phone away. 

 

 

 


End file.
